pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Barry |tab1=Platinum |image1=Platinum Barry.png‎ |tab2=DP |image2=Diamond Pearl Barry.png |size1=200px |size2=150px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |gender=Male |hometown=Twinleaf Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives= (father), unnamed mother |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games= }} Barry is the rival character in . Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Barry, like the player, lives in Twinleaf Town and is also the player's childhood friend (and soon-to-be rival). Barry is always in a hurry and extremely impatient, and because of this, often crashes into other people (usually demanding a fine from them) or misses important details. Barry is incredibly determined and it is very difficult to discourage him; the only thing that has done this so far was his crushing loss to the Team Galactic , Jupiter at Lake Acuity, although this defeat lead to a major positive change in Barry's character, causing him to become slightly more serious, realistic, and mature. He is also quite the braggart, often boasting about his battling prowess or how cool his Pokémon are. Barry does have a soft side however, as seen after the wild Starly attack. Barry is also one to take risks and quickly jump into action; it was this behavior that caused the player and himself to be attacked by , setting off the chain reaction that would result in the player receiving his/her first Pokémon. After becoming the Sinnoh League , the player can find him training at Stark Mountain during the week, and at the Fight Area on weekends, ready to battle. Unlike the player and / , Barry did not receive a Pokédex, due to him rushing out of Professor Rowan's lab before Rowan could give him one. His father is , one of the Sinnoh 's five Frontier Brains. Barry wants to be like him, which is the reason he is so determined and trains hard. Barry is actually very much like his father characteristic-wise. Both he and Palmer are constantly in a hurry, running into people (including the player), and both seem to react the same way when they happen to run into people. Pokémon Platinum In addition to his hyperactive personality, it is shown in the beginning of Platinum, he also gets distracted very easily. In the events of Platinum, Barry suggests going to visit Professor Rowan at his lab rather than go to the lake in search of a Pokémon of the same rarity as a red Gyarados (as happened in ). When Professor Rowan questions / and Barry on about going into the tall grass without any Pokémon, deeming it reckless and wondering if such people were well-suited for Pokémon, Barry admits it was his idea and says that his friend should at least get a Pokémon if not him. After this, Professor Rowan gives them both Pokémon, much to Barry's excitement. After the player becomes the Sinnoh League , Barry can be found at the Survival Area every day, but can only be battled on weekends. He desires to get into the Battleground, even asking Crasher Wake's help. Category:Rival characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters